M(Character)
Origin M. was one of many citizens detected by governmental agents as having high levels of "meta-human potential". Due to this high potential, M. and many others were asked to participate in an experimental procedure to implant each person with a meta-human ability. M was part of group 4 of 21, each group consisted of 5 participants each. After each group had received their new found abilities, they were trained for military purposes. Following this training, each group was designated a leader and established as military operatives, designed to combat the rising Meta-Human threat. Initially, the missions went relatively smoothly, but soon after inter-group complications began to arise. Some questioned whether all targets were truly dangerous to society, and questioned their orders. A short time later, this led to the disbanding of the project, with many of the former operatives turning rogue. History Personality M is a highly lazy person tending to avoid confrontations which he would consider to be "bothersome" or a "mild nuisance". He is also seen as being highly arrogant by other members of the NinjasK group, constantly holding himself on a high regard no matter who is around him. M is also a calculating, and logical person choosing to analyse any given situation and determine the solution which results in the best possible outcome, this makes M appear to be distracted or detached for large amounts of time. Combined with his apathetic stance on affairs, M is a voice of logic within the NinjasK group, attempting to choose options which will affect the group in the best possible manner. Powers & Abilities Iron Sand Manipulation M possesses the ability to manipulate Iron Sand, due to his entire body being composed of the material. In combat this means that M is able to demonstrates the properties of both iron and sand. 'Iron Abilities' Iron Wall - M is able to convert his entire body into reinforced iron, this allows him to take extreme amounts of damage and be incredibly difficult to move. Iron Drill - M is able to convert his entire, or parts of his body into iron drill(s). The drill(s) move at incredibly high rates and can quickly demolish materials considered to be incredibly tough with little to no strain on M's body. The drill(s) however are incredibly bulky, and prolonged use is highly detrimental. Iron Fist - M is able to gain the traits of iron within his fist do deliver a devastating punch. Iron Crusher - M gathers his entire body into a giant fist which is then swung towards a foe. Before hitting the foes the sand is converted into iron for devastating effect. 'Sand Abilities' Sand Burst - M spirals sand up his arms, compressing the sand tightly. Once a certain limit has been reached the sand can be released at extreme speeds to deliver an incredibly potent burst of power towards his opponents. This move requires an incredible amount of strain on M's body due to the force required to propel the sand such long distances, however, this effect on his body is reduced when the sand used is much smaller. Much smaller amounts of sand act in a similar fashion to that of bullets, whereas larger amounts of sand act similarly to that of a cannonball. Sand Torrent - M begins to create a vortex of sand in the air above him, the vortex increases in speed before resulting in a shower of sand. Sand Shock - M gathers a large amount of sand in one hand before launching it directly towards his opponent in an incredibly fast manner. This move cannot travel distances, or at speeds, close to that of Sand Burst, but can in fact use more sand than Sand Burst due to it causing less strain on M's body. Sand Quake - M proceeds to deposit his sand into the Earth. Once a limit has been reached M can quickly retreat the sand causing a small quake within his nearby vicinity. This move is not as effective when used on moistened soil. 'Supposed Flight' M is able to control his body within sand form, and is therefore able to achieve a state similar to flight by being carried along the wind and altering the direction at which he flies. 'Experienced Combatant' M. is a highly experienced combatant, not only receiving military training but numerous encounters in highly dangerous situations. This has lead to M. learning how to fight effectively, against multiple, highly skilled opponents simultaneously. 'Martial Artist' M utilises his own unique style of martial arts which utilises fast, precise strikes to vital areas of an opponents body. Combined with the speed advantages of sand and the strength advantages of iron, M is able to take his style beyond the limits of normal human power in order to deliver crippling blows to opponents much more durable than him. Despite the advantages of this power M rarely uses it, and when he does, he does so reluctantly. This is because he believes it offers an unfair advantage to him, but also feels that it's "more interesting" to fight without being at full power. Equipment Relationships Category:Characters Category:Characters(Good) Category:NinjasK(Group)